


Ink and Iced Coffee

by Blank_Is_typing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Artist Lee Felix, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, possibly light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: What happens when 3 tattoo artists all catch feelings for a few specific clients, a story told from 4 different perspectives.





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin cracked his knuckles as he began opening up the parlor. He pulled open the blinds, letting the sun soak up into his dark hair and tattoo covered arms. Sighing as the bright neon sign flashed open in a pattern that Changbin could time in his sleep. 

He checked his schedule for the day, being a tattoo artist leads to some, interesting clients and situations. So his shop doesn't get as many Client's because after the first month he set up a very strict, and very necessary set of rules. Jisung was still learning and he didn't want the kid to be scarred before he was done with that. 

Changbin got to work sterilizing all the equipment he forgot to do last night. That was, up until the bell at the top of the door rang not even looking up from his assortment of needles he knew who it was. "One minute to spare," he teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Chan scoffed, throwing his bag on one of the tables. 

Changbin put his needles down and went to grab something from the fridge,"Heard you got a new piercing last night?"

Chan groaned,"Yeah, it' fucking huts."

"Then why the hell would you get an eyebrow bar the same day you have a 6 hour appointment?" He scolded, going to sit on one of the couches while he waited for his client to get there. Chan already had gauges, a lip ring, that he only wore when he knew the hole was going to close, a nose piercing, and now the eyebrow. 

"Because Jisung is shadowing me and he drew the damn design anyway," He said looking like he was fighting to rub his temples.

"You know with a job like this I think you'd be tired of stabbing holes in your flesh," Changbin Joked.

"I'm older than you," Chan said, noticing the drop in honorifics.

"And I'm paying you so I guess we're even." Changbin smirked. Drawing his eyes to the door as it swung open.

 "I'm here," Jisung said cheerfully, sketchbook in hand.

"Oh how I dread the day when that innocence is lost," Chan shook his head.

Jisung just chuckled,"It's been gone hyung." 

"What?!" Chan stood up quickly, actually too quickly because he almost fell,"Who stole it?"

"You guys, the internet, life, a lot of things, hyung," He said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone.

Before Chan could rant anymore there was the sound of the bell at the door again and they all turned to look, Jisung turning oddly red for some reason. "Minho right?" Chan said walking up to him.

He nodded, looking over at Jisung with a slight smirk. "I texted you about everything right?"

"Yep." Chan nodded,"I already have the stencil made, so Jisung will place it where you want while I get ready." He said, guiding Minho to his station as he closed the curtain around them.

Changbin began scrolling through his phone stopping for a second when he heard the buzzing of the tattoo gun start and a slight hiss. Just then the door opened and Felix walked in, sipping an iced Coffee while holding his phone in the other hand. Changbin got up and motioned for him to go to his station.

Changbin was glad that Felix was a walk-in a few weeks ago because he did not want to have to experience all of his gay panic at once. He came in, again with an iced Coffee and asked if he could book an appointment. Changbin's Jaw almost hit the floor when Felix showed him the drawing he wanted Changbin to recreate on his body. He was also kind of excited because the design Felix wanted meant he could finally do water color. 

"Can we do Just the outline today?" Felix asked, setting his coffee down and taking off his shirt.

Changbin was confused at first, "Uh.. Wh-" then he remembered Felix wanted a tattoo on his shoulder blade. "Yeah, sure, especially since this is probably going to hurt like a bitch."

Felix chuckled and laid face down on the table,"I need something to wake me up, because Coffee ain't doin' it." 

"Just don't get too Jittery on me," Changbin said, prepping the area for the stencil so it would stick. 

 "So why did you decide to be a tattoo artist?" Felix asked.

"Seemed like the best profession to put my art  degree to good use," Changbin chuckled. He started preparing the gun and needles

Felix smiled,"I have one too, and people are always saying I need to do commissions faster and I'm stuck in a dead end job."

Changbin slowly began peeling the stencil off,"See, that's exactly it. people don't want you to rush when you're stabbing them in the arm." He held up 2 mirrors so Felix could see the placement. "This good?"

Felix nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Hurry up and stab me so I can get used to it."

"Okay," Changbin smirked, prepping his skin and putting gloves on. He laughed slightly when Felix flinched watching as he braced for the first contact.

"Oi," Felix shouted as the needle pierced his skin.

"You good?," Changbin asked with raised eyebrows, beginning to make the first lines.  

Felix tilted his head,"yeah- Fuckin' hell," he said loudly.

"Mate, I love the fact that you're an Aussie, but I'm tying to do a tattoo over here,"  Chan shouted in an accent Changbin had only heard once.

"Sorry Mate," Felix yelled back, clenching his fist as Changbin kept moving the needle.

Changbin just chuckled,"Do you want a towel to bite down on?"

"Maybe not to bite down on but something to squeeze would be nice." He said, relaxing when the needle stopped.

Changbin, rolled over to the set of drawers he had and pulled out a towel before rolling back and handing it to Felix who had taken another sip of his coffee. "Okay, break's over, let's get back to working, shall we?" 

Felix rolled his eyes and took one final sip of coffee, before moving back into position.

It was quiet for the first few minutes, minus the screams Felix was trying to suppress. about a good 20 minutes in Chan walked in and nodded at Felix's tattoo.

"Ah, so you're the Aussie?" Chan grinned. 

Felix nodded quickly,"I thought you were tattooing someone?"

"Jisung is taking over, my hands are cramping," He said sitting in the other chair within the space. 

"I think there's something going on with Jisung and Minho," Changbin said, still focusing on the tattoo.

Chan nodded,"I know right, there's so much unspoken tension over there I can barely breathe." 

"I can hear you!" Jisung shouted.

Changbin just shrugged his shoulders and continued working,"Who's getting lunch?"

"Seungmin's bringing it today," Jisung said.

"Do you want me to just open the curtains?" Chan asked, standing up and doing it anyway.

"We need to get that kid more friends," Changbin said, shaking his head slightly. 

"How much longer," Felix groaned, putting his head directly on the table. 

"You think you're tired?" Minho scoffed, he was getting his collarbone tattooed and that alone made Changbin concerned for Jisung.

Chan stood up and cracked his knuckles,"Well i'm going to get a soda from the fridge, you want anything?"

"Nope, close the curtain would you?" Changbin said, focusing on a particularly difficult spot in the tattoo.

It was quiet for a few minutes, minus the muttering of Jisung, Chan and Minho, plus the music he had playing in the store.

"So, what are the perks of being a tattoo artist?" Felix asked once he had gotten used to the pain.

Changbin paused for a moment to think before answering and continuing to ink Felix's body,"Well, I get paid for doing something I love, the hours are actually pretty flexible, and the biggest expense I have is rent, both here and my apartment. But the emotional scarring is, something that can really deter you."

"What happened?" Felix winced as Changbin had to make a particularly deep mark.

Changbin hummed and tilted his head,"the more tame experiences would be that I've witnessed multiple arrests within the same room, one of which while I  was tattooing the person getting arrested, the cops paid me double so I guess it was a win."

Felix had his mouth wide open,"holy shit, that's crazy and I can tell you were barely scratching the surface."

Changbin sighed,"Yeah, I refused to work at that parlor anymore so I opened this one. Those two came quickly after," he quickly gestured to who he was talking about.

"You guys seem close," Felix said looking at Changbin.

A small smile crept onto Changbin's face as he leaned forward slightly and whispered,"Don't tell them but they're like my family."

Felix chuckled and Changbin wondered what his laugh would sound like, as good as he was at hiding his infatuation, especially with his clients, sometimes it sneaked through.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Felix asked a question that Made Changbin have to stop and collect himself,"So, are you in a relationship?"

Changbin had to stop and put the gun down because he started choking on air. As confident as he was, when gay panic hit, it hits him hard. "No," he said once he had calmed down. 

"Oh, that's good," Felix said with a smirk.

Changbin felt his ears turn red in slight embarrassment, luckily he only had a few more strokes to do, "And....done, when do you want to do the next session?" He asked holding up the mirrors again to show Felix.

A small smile spread accross his face as he saw Felix's eyes light up, so he took it as a good job. "I thought we were just doing the outline today?" he asked,"It's not that I'm mad, it just looks like a black and white version." 

"Yeah," Changbin nodded, taking off his gloves ad rubbing his wrist,"water colors are pretty but they're a bitch to put on the skin because most of the color just fades. so I just do extremely light regular dark  ink under it so the color comes out better where I need it to."

"Why don't you just layer it? I don't mean to tell you how to do your job but-" Felix began sitting up and putting his shirt on.

Changbin immediately grabbed his hand and stopped him,"I need to put something over that." he said grabbing the bandages.

"So about that appointment," Felix said as Changbin put the bandage on his fresh tattoo. "I know that the skin needs at least a week, so how about this time seven days from now?"

"That's fine but I need that payment in advance," Changbin said opening the curtains and heading towards the register. "Here's a card with how to take care of you tattoo," Chanbin handed him a small piece of paper as he walked up the, taking the last sips of his coffee.

"Can you put you number on that?" Felix smirked leaning on the counter.

'Damn, that was smooth' Changbin thought, but he could be smoother. he wrote down his number but right as Felix was about to take it, he swiped his hand away. he handed Felix a regular card and leaned forward as well, his face across from his,"I'll give you my number  _after_ the next session." 

"Deal," Felix said standing up and handing him his card to pay.

Once Changbin handed him his card Felix headed towards the door,"See you next week," he said. Changbin watched as he opened the door and walked out of sight. Once he was gone he collapsed on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, letting the AC hit him. He sat like that until Seungmin walked in and the smell of food hit his nose.

"So, what'd I miss?" Seungmin asked, sitting next to Changbin. He pulled out a burger and some fries and handed it to him. 

"Hyung is whipped," Jisung said.

"I'd throw something at you if it wasn't a liability," He said coldly, before taking a bite of his lunch.

"Okay but why is he whipped?" Seungmin asked, not batting an eye.

"He always liked the cute ones," Chan smirked. "His last client asked for his number in the best way ever, but the response." He made a kissing noise and held up an okay symbol."beautiful."

"Shut the fuck up!" Changbin yelled.

After a few minutes of debating, Chan and Jisung Finally finished Minho's tattoo. And when they walked out of their little bubble Seugmin had a look of shock and excitement all over his face. "Holy shit!" he screamed, once Minho was gone.

"I know" Jisung groaned, reaching into the bag and pulling out a burger for himself.

Changbin got comfortable,"Explain," he said.

Jisung held up a finger, signalling that he would get to it. once he finished chewing he stood up. Causing the other two to get comfort able as well. 

they knew it was going to be a long, interesting, story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Seungmin, I think I'm in love," Jisung said, awe stricken as he walked out of his testing room.

His friend just laughed,"Okay well now I know how you did."

Jisung took the opportunity to shove Seungmin,"Shut the fuck up, you didn't see what I saw."

"Wel-" Seungmin said before getting shoved against a wall.

"That's him," He whispered discretely.

"What's so special about him that you probably bombed a test for it?" Seungmin said, after he had shoved Jisung off of him.

"Shut up, he'll hear you," Jisung Whisper yelled. 

"Hey you!" Seungmin shouted at the man that was obviously listening in.

The person in question turned around and Jisung turned redder than his hair. "Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's absolutely nothing," Jisung said quickly.

"Really, because it seems like something," he smirked, eyeing Jisung's nervous stance and face practically glowing red. 

"I promise, it's nothing, he thought you were someone else." Jisung said, trying to keep his cool.

 "Okay..." he strung out turning around and walking off, hearing Jisungs breath of relief.

Seungmin looked at his friend,"How the hell do you have one of the coolest jobs in existence and manage to be such a dweeb?"

"All I do is draw on people and I don't get my official licence until next week," Jisung says, heading towards the exit,"Besides, I've never even done a whole piece start to finish. Sure, I design but that's about it."

"Whatever, you go off and create masterpieces, while I drive around and hear people complain about extra sauce," Seugmin scoffed.

Jisung pointed at him,"keep up that tone and I'll make sure you cant hang out with us during break."

"You guys would forget to eat if it wasn't for me," he laughed.

"Speaking of work," Jisung sighed,"Channie hyung was stupid and booked a 12 hour, so now I have to take over for at least 2"

"Have fun staring at flesh then," Seungmin waved goodbye as Jisung threw his things in the back seat.

"Your savior has arrived," Jisung announced, entering the parlor, making a b-line for the sink in the back to wash up.

"We're 7 hours in Jisungie, I don't know if he can take it," Chan snickered.

"Shut the fuck up," the person yelled back.

"Bambam hyung, how do you need a twelve hour tattoo session?" Jisung asked, putting on the gloves.

"None of your business, Just don't screw this up," Bambam looked over at him as he switched places with Chan.

"Well, we still have five hours to fix it." Jisung smirks, picking up where Chan left off.

About an hour into Jisung's portion Bambam smacks his free hand on the table,"Okay, I need a break," He says, sitting up as Jisung takes the needle out of him.

Jisung leans back and rubs his eyes,"Why would he do this to himself," he groaned as Bambam disappeared into the restroom.

"He's rich, so don't question it, just take the money," Changbin said, he was doing a tattoo himself.

"You guys got any water or something?" Bambam asked.

"Do you just want to go get food? you've been here for eight hours," Chan suggested.

Bambam nodded and walked out the door, Chan following close behind.

"Hey Jisung, can you clean this guy up, while I get the wrap?" Changbin said, standing up.

"Sure," Jisung said, walking up to the customer, quickly cleaning off the leftover ink and going back to scrolling through his phone.

 

* * *

5 hours and 1,200 bucks later, Bamabam was gone and they could finally close up shop, Everything except for Chan's station was clean so they did that before walking out the door, the three of them took a collective breath as they breathed in the fresh air. 

"I swear to god they were high when Bambam booked that appointment and Chan said yes," Jisung said leaning on the counter as Seungmin stood and listened, "Who get's a full sleeve done in one session? That's painful for everyone involved."

"Didn't you only do two hours?" Seungmin asked, handing Jisung a cup of coffee. 

"No," He pouted,"I had to do 5." he took a sip.

"Your wrist must be killing you then," Seungmin said.

"Yeah, can I wait here and get the food that isn't served at the end of the shift?" He said, standing up. When he walked to the tables his face immediately turned red. "Hi."

It was the same guy from the test,"Hey." he said, getting up to throw his trash away.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Jisung rubbed the back of his neck.

The guy just nodded,"yeah, sounds like you've had a rough day," he chuckled.

"Well...," Jisung stood there awkwardly,"Hope you have a good night."

"Actually I was wondering if you could draw something up for me? I've been wanting to get a tattoo but I don't really like anything other artists have shown me." He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"I mean I have a copy of all my designs on my phone, but I can draw something else if you like the style," Jisung said sitting down, He gave Seungmin a death glare as he did so.

Minho sat next to him and Jisung could see the shock growing on his face,"You drew these?" He said kind of quiet for the few times Jisung had talked to him. 

"Did you like a particular one or do you want me to draw you something else?" Jisung asked,fighting his panic for the sake of his job.

"Um, I like the roses but, can you draw them in like a linear pattern, instead of a cluster," He asked nervously.

Jisung nodded, grabbing his sketchbook from his bag,"You're lucky I can draw flowers in my sleep, or else this would've taken so long we'd get kicked out," he chuckled, getting to work.   

It only took about 30 minutes, with color. Jisung laughed a little when he saw him dozing off next to him. When the paper was torn out of the book he snapped out of it. "That's it," he said, smiling at the work. He took the paper and handed Jisung 20 dollars.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Jisung said trying to hand the money back.

"Keep it, you went out of your way for me, I'd honestly give you more if I had more cash on me," he said walking towards the door,"Have a good night."  

"You too," Jisung waved goodbye while packing up. As soon as he was far enough away, he turned to Seungmin,"You didn't tell me he was here!"

"What did you want me to say the guy you think is hot is here? He was the only person in here." Seungmin snapped.

Jisung rolled his eyes,"Just give me the food."

"Where are you going?" Seungmin said when Jisung began to leave with the food,"I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm not busy tomorrow and you're off, I want to go to sleep." He said heading towards his car.

As soon as he got home he passed out after he ate. Chan sent him a message saying they needed to talk tomorrow and that kind of scared him.

"I got an email from a guy last night, asking for a tattoo with a very similar design to this," Chan said, holding up Jisung's portfolio, the rose drawing on display.

Jisung sighed in relief, he thought he forgot to clean the tubes or something,"I drew it for him last night, said he didn't like what other artist showed him."

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" Chan asked with a smirk.

Jisung shook his head,"What? No, where would you get that idea from?"

"Because if he emailed me, that means he's seen my work. You, Me, and Changbin all know that I don't do much photo-realism. That's on you two, and I have to admit, even Changbin isn't that good."

"Hey!" Changbin yelled, pausing his tattoo,"Do not criticize my drawing style in front of me."

"Whatever," Chan rolled his eyes, looking back at Jisung,"Still think there's nothing going on?"

"Even if there was," Jisung sighed," I can't work without supervision yet anyways, so he has to at least book it with one of you guys."

Chan smacked his lips,"Fine, tomorrow, I'll say for six hours, but knowing you, it'll probably take less time."

"Thanks, Hyung," Jisung smiled.

Chan let a small smile graze his lips,"You're welcome, now get cleaning." he said, playfully strict.

* * *

 The next day Jisung was practically buzzing as he waited for the guy to show up, but, he kept his composure, for the sake of not being babied. 

"Minho, right?" Chan said greeting the guy.

Jisung couldn't look at him, he wasn't dressed i a hoodie this time, but rather a loose Muscle tank top. He was more fit than Jisung expected. Chan said something about Jisung placing the stencil, before leaving them alone to check the equipment, "So, you're Minho." He said grabbing the outlined version of his design. 

"And you're Jisung," Minho smirked.

"So, _Minho_ where do you want this design?" Jisung asked, waiting to prep the area

Minho had a smirk on his face,"I was thinking, just below the collarbone, my left side." He chuckled when he saw Jisung visibly swallow.

Shaking his head, Jisung reached for a piece of tape,"Do you want to just take the shirt off, If not I can tape it."

Looking down his shirt, Minho shook his head at the question,"Just tape it."

"What? Abs not looking good today?" Jisung joked.

Minho laughed Dryly as Jisung taped his shirt so that the area was exposed,"Yeah, that's exactly it."

Jisung prepared to put the stencil on Minho's skin,"You have no idea how many sweaty fat men walk in here, you'd be a major upgrade." Jisung chuckled, finally placing the stencil on,"Is this a good spot?"

Minho couldn't help but burst out laughing,"That's nice to hear, and Yeah, the placement is fine."

Jisung rolled his stool to the opposite side of Minho,"This your first tattoo?" 

 With a deep breath through his nose Minho nodded.

"Oof, Not the standard place for the first, but I don't think it'll hurt that much," Jisung commented,"Channie hyung is coming so you need to lean back."

Minho complied, leaning back so that he way lying on his back. He took a deep breath when he saw Chan walk in with the needles.

For the first few minutes it was silent, Jisung could see Minho fighting multiple screams, deciding to help him out a bit, Jisung handed him one of the towels they let customers squeeze. he could also see Minho's nails digging into his palm and didn't want him to draw blood. Chan did the outline, but once that was done he stepped out for a few minutes, Jisung was left to do the rest. There was some chatter going on for a few minutes but it quickly died down and Jisung began to focus. He felt two sets of eyes on him, the critiquing yet proud gaze from Chan and a gaze full of emotions he couldn't quite place from Minho.  There was a collective Chuckle from the three of them when they heard Felix ask Changbin out but it was relatively silent otherwise. When Jisung finished up he went to begin cleaning everything, there was some murmuring going on between Chan and Minho before a smirk fell across both their faces. Opting to ignore the suspicions behavior jisung watched Chan open the curtain, at the sight of Seungmin's Jaw on the floor, he decided to show Minho out as well.

This whole story was explained to Changbin, lots of yelling and hand gestures included. The older just laughed,"Oh my god, you got someone to get a tattoo for you, surprised he didn't ask you out."

"He didn't get a tattoo because he wanted to ask me out," Jisung rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his burger.

"It's not that unlikely," Chan smirked, eating a freakish amount of food in one bite. 

Jisung raised his brow in confusion, only to almost drop his phone at the message that came up. Quickly regaining his composure he looked over at Chan before yelling,"What the fuck man?!"

Chan shrugged his shoulders,"What? It was almost upsetting seeing you single. And since Changbin is getting a date next week I decided to save our ears from your whining. "

"So what did he do?" Seungmin asked, looking between the two of them. 

Jisung cleared his throat and read the message out loud,"Hey, this is Mihno, I know this sounds weird but I kind of asked Chan for your number. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee sometime?"

The room burst into laughter, even Jisung couldn't contain it. "What the hell, that's awesome," Changbin said.

"Well, say yes," Seungmin was gasping for air.

 Jisung tapped on his phone, raising his eyebrows when he got a response almost immediately,"Guess I have a coffee date tomorrow," Jisung was shocked himself.

* * *

 The next day Jisung was fidgeting with his hands as he waited for Minho. His mind raced with thought's like, 'What if I get stood up?' 'Is this all just a prank?' 'What if he turns out to be a psychopath?' all theses thoughts calmed when he saw a familiar silhouette on the ground, the shadow of the person at the door. When he looked up,there stood Minho. He wore another tank top, his new tattoo on proud display. Jisung waved him down from the table he was sitting at,"Hey, your tattoo seems to be healing well," he greeted.

"Yeah," Minho smiled,"Probably because I had a good artist."

Jisung chuckled,"That was cheesy."

"Well, who doesn't like Cheese?" Minho smirked. "You know what you want?" He asked looking at the menu above the counter.

"Yeah, by the way, are you a fan of iced coffee?" Jisung asked.

"Yes, why?"Minho raised a brow.

"Then I think this date will go well," Jisung smiled.

They both laughed at the superstition before Minho went off to order.

Pulling out his phone Jisung sent a text to Chan.

_I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for giving my number to a random client._   


	3. Chapter 3

Chan sighed in annoyance as he started cleaning the empty shop, they were still open for another 30 minutes but Changbin  and Jisung decided to leave him alone, last time he shows up to work hungover.(not) Just as he was about to call it a night, he heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

To be honest Chan was not in the mood, and still a little hungover, so he was about to just tell this person to leave and come back later.

"Are you guys still open?" A voice asked, and Chan could've sworn he had heard it before.

Hesitating on his rude dismissal of the customer he turned around, only to be met with almost the complete opposite of himself. His hair was dark and healthy, unlike Chan's, his arms were free of tattoos and he only had a ear piercings. However instead of just comparing himself he let casual recognition sink in. "Oh, hey, don't you run the music shop down the street?"

"yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck,"um, could you do a quick tattoo?" He asked quietly.

"Depends on what you''re asking for?" Chan said, abandoning all hopes of leaving on time, instead going to sit at his work station.

"I just want a couple of music notes on my arm," He said nervously.

"What's you name?" Chan asked, rather bluntly, but he was tired and didn't want to work over.

He raised an eyebrow,"Woojin."

"Well Woojin, where on your arm, how large do you want it to be, do you just want the outline or to have it filled in? Heck, what kind of notes do you want?" Chan said, a little frustrated

Woojin froze,"Uh, sorry. I just want each note to be about an inch big, going just between my shoulder and elbow. Just the outline is fine."

Chan let out a breath of relief. So he wasn't some teenage girl that walked in 5 minutes before closing and didn't know what the hell she wanted. "Sorry, I just, had a rough night." he rubbed his eyes. "Sit here while I get every thing ready." Did he half ass the prep, yes absolutely. Was it enough to do any damage to either of them, no it was not.

Woojin flinched at the sight of the machine running just as Chan was about to poke it into his skin.

Chan couldn't help but chuckle at that,"I get it's your first tattoo, but can you please avoid moving."

Nodding Woojin stiffened, only relaxing when Chan said that would hurt more. He seemed to calm down quickly after the first poke though.

Overall it only took about, 10 minutes. Chan was grateful for that, he really wanted to go home. "How much?" Woojin asked, pulling out his wallet.

"I don't know," Chan ran some numbers in his head,"20?"

Woojin looked shocked,"that's it?"

"Yeah," Chan shrugged,"I'm not charging 50 dollars for a total of a 2 inch outline. If it was something more intricate at the same size, maybe, but not for this." 

"Okay then," Woojin said, a small smile on his face as he handed Chan the 20 dollar bill.

When Woojin left Chan thought that was the end of it, he packed up his things, finished cleaning and closed up shop, trudging his way to the bus stop. But as he waited for his stop he couldn't get him out of his head. His dark colored hair, and golden skin. He thought about Woojins little chuckles and the small smile on his face as they talked. Chan scoffed a little,"It really only took 15 minutes," he said to himself. 

Deep down he hoped Woojin would come back and ask for something that took a little longer. He's never going to admit that to anyone.

When he got home he noticed one of his piercings starting to close, so he quickly stuck a ring on and went to bed, well, tried to. Instead, he just stayed up and sketched for half the night before he collapsed where he was. 

* * *

Chan groaned as his alarm screeched in his ear the next morning. As if it was second nature Chan turned his alarm off and rubbed his face. Knocking all of the drawing materials he'd been working with to the side he slowly stood up. His morning consisted of him trying to stay awake while, showering and getting dressed. He sighed loudly when he realized he was out of tea. He hated every other form of caffeine and had 4 hours of sleep. halfheartedly throwing supplies into his backpack, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

He hated going to cafe's, there was always too many people, and the idea of someone wanting hot tea was foreign to them. but, he got his drink nevertheless and kept going to work.   

That was until he heard the purest voice imaginable, he knew he shouldn't have looked but he did. Of course, the was Woojin, playing an old upright piano, singing his heart out. Chan felt himself moving towards the open shop door to get a closer listen, almost as if he was falling for a sirens trap. Before he knew it he was standing just inside the door. When Woojin finished Chan began clapping.

Woojin apparently got startled and practically fell off his bench,"Hey, Chan," He said, his face turning bright red.  

"Hi Woojin," Chan said, stifling the giggle that had come out before."You have a really good voice."

"Thanks," He said, standing up and heading behind the counter. "By the way, the tattoo is healing well." The redness in his face went down and he had a large grin on.

"That's good," Chan nodded,"I'd love to talk more, but I have to get to work.

"Oh, okay," Woojin said quietly, eyeing Chan as he walked out.

When Chan opened the door to the parlor he was met with shouting.

 "What does iced coffee have to do with a good date?" Changbin said confused.

"Is this about your stupid superstition again?" Chan groaned.

"It's not stupid, every person I've met that doesn't like iced coffee is a little bitch." Jisung yelled, waving a pencil around.

"That's an insult to me,"Chan crossed his arms.

"But it's true,"Jisung winked before running away from an angry Chan.

"Okay you two, stop it," Changbin intervened.

Just as Chan was about to say something the door opened and Woojin walked in,"Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked over at him.

"Yeah sure," Chan led him to one of the quietest areas in the building. 

"Can you maybe add on to the tattoo you did?" Woojin said, extremely shy sounding for some reason.

"Of course, Did you have anything in mind?" Chan hates to admit it but he was glad he got to see Woojin again.

"You know that piano I was paying earlier, could you maybe do a 2D version of that, with the notes being like a logo for the whole thing?" Woojin asked.

Chan put his hand on his shoulder,"You don't have to be so nervous, and yes, I can do that for you, I just need to see the piano first, and you need to book an appointment."

"I..I know, and I don't have a photo of it on me. Do..do you have any space tomorrow?" Woojin said a light blush brushing over his cheeks.

"I'm free before we close, and your shop isn't far from here so I can just take a few photo's on my break," Chan said, marking it in his mind.

Woojin walked backwards,"I-uh, should be getting back to work."

"Alright, see you later then," Chan said as they walked to the door. He pretended not to notice Jisung and Changbin scramble beck to their places.

"What was that about? Who was that?" Changbin asked looking at Woojin as the walked out of their view,

"Oh he was just a walk-in from last night, wanted to schedule something else," Chan said, going to scribble in the appointment on their giant dry erase calendar.

Jisung smirked,"seems like he wants to be more than a client."

Chan raised a brow,"He could just be shy, I highly doubt he's interested."

"Why wouldn't he be? You look good," Jisung said, hitting him on the back.

Chan just laughed,"I look like a goddamn mess and I almost told him to fuck off last night." 

"He still looks interested to me," Changbin said getting ready for the client he had in a few minutes.

Chan just shook his head, there was no way a guy like that would settle for him.

No one talked about it for the rest of the day, mostly because Jisung could text Minho instead of talking their heads off. That was up until it was break time. Chan called out that he had to go do something before heading to Woojin's. 

When he entered the small shop for the second time that day, he gave an acknowledging smile to the older,who was with some customers, before going to look at the piano. 

It was old but kept in really good condition, it was still predestine white, not yellowed or grayed with age like most things. It was a standard upright piano but it looked like it had been used a lot. 

Not caring what anyone thought, Chan sat down and started drawing, noticing a few names carved into the side and incorporating them in as well.

 "I thought you were just going to take a few photos?" Woojin said, going to sit on the bench as Chan drew from he floor.  

"I can leave if you want, My co-workers are just being annoying," As annoying as they were Chan wanted to test if their suspicions were right.

"No," Woojin said quickly, almost too quickly,"I mean it's fine, I could use the company."  He turned and faced the keys.

Chan kept drawing, switching from his pencil to the pen,"You know you have a nice voice," he said, not asking his eyes off the paper.

"Thanks," Woojin said, fiddling with the keys, "I saw your art online, you draw really well. It's amazing."

Chan scoffed,"You should see the other two."

"I did," Was all he said.

Those two words caused a slight pink to grow across Chan's cheeks, he buried his head further into his drawing pad,"You should play something."

 Woojin messed with the piano for a second before playing a soft ballad as Chan drew. It was nice to be around something so calming in his overly hectic life, he almost stopped drawing he was so distracted. When the music stopped Chan realized he had finished. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, holding the drawing up to Woojin.

He nodded, his eyes scanning every detail of the photo. "It's perfect."

Chan chuckled a little at his wording before beginning to put his things away. He glanced at the clock and was a little disappointed at how fast time flew,"I should get going."

"Okay," Woojin said quietly,"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Chan felt his excitement growing for Woojin's appointment that day. Woojin made him...calm, in a sense. It was like he was the only thing that would stop his mind from running at 100 miles per hour and actually enjoy things.

When Woojin walked in Chan stood up almost too quickly. "Ready for round two?" He said, leading him to his work area.

"Yeah," Woojin sighed, sitting on the table.

Chan had already prepared the stencil so he just cleaned the area and placed it on."See how much faster it is when you know what you want." he smiled as he took off the stencil and made Woojin lean back.

"But the first contact is always the worst," Woojin groaned as Chan put on his gloves.

Being dramatic Chan snapped the gloves on his wrist like he was going to perform surgery,"Then relax, there's a lot more after that." 

Woojin laughed, and Chan couldn't help but smile at him,"Let's get started, shall we?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  

Chan looked at Woojin as he stuck the needle in surprised that he actually didn't flinch that time. The first few minutes were silent before Woojin spoke up. "What happened to the nose piercing?"

Pausing for a second Chan had to blink in confusion for a second,"I don't wear that one often." he said,"I didn't think you noticed."

"You should've kept it, you look good with it," Woojin said wincing lightly, quickly relaxing.

Instead of turning red Chan just remarked,"So, I don't look good without it?"

However, Woojin wasn't having it,"You know damn well that's what I meant."

"Oh, breaking out the curse words now," Chan chuckled, focusing harder at a new section.

They had a casual back and forth throughout the session, Chan only requesting silence about 3 times during the whole thing. Woojin was about to hand Chan the money but hesitated,"Do you want to maybe go get something when you get off?"

_He's just going to regret asking._

"I- I don't think that's a good idea," he said taking the money as Woojin placed it in his had, a disappointed expression taking over his face.

"That's fine, You have your reasons," He got up and left without anymore words exchanged, leaving Chan to stare at the door, longing.

"Hyung forgive my words but you're fucking dumb" Jisung said Coming out from his hiding spot.

"Guess your superstition is correct," Changbin laughed,"Because that was pretty dumb."

"This has nothing to do with coffee," Chan groaned, leaning back in his chair, putting his face in his hands.

"Watch it," Jisung said, from where he was cleaning.

"He shouldn't be interested." Chan said.

Changbin scoffed,"Why? Because he's the first chance at happiness since-?" 

Chan just looked at him.

"Yes I'm bringing it up," he looked at him already knowing his words, "We both know why you have all those tattoos on your arm, you need to allow yourself to feel something good."

"My head hurts," He groaned, sitting up.

Changbin patted him on the shoulder,"Just help clean up and go get some rest."

* * *

Chan woke up with bloodshot eyes, he knew it was from the crying he did that night but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He mumbled as he remembered he didn't buy anymore tea, sighing he got up and made himself publicly decent. 

Faking a smile as he walked into the crowded coffee shop he looked at the ground, not noticing the person trying to walk around him until an iced americano was spilled all over his shirt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chan." a voice said.

Snapping his head up there in front of him was Woojin fruitlessly wiping the coffee off of his shirt. Chan just held his hand up, "It's okay, that's not coming out."

Woojin immediately started taking his hoodie off,"Here, I'll buy you a drink too. What do you normally order?" He said, handing it over.

Chan stood there frozen,"I- You don't have too," He said, trying to hand the hoodie back to no avail.   

"I insist," Woojin smiled warmly at him, even though Chan could see a bit of hurt in his eyes.

Sighing, Chan just put the hoodie on,"Hot green tea," he said in surrender.

After everything was paid for Chan looked at the drink in his hand as Woojin began walking away,"Wait," he said quickly, causing Woojin to stop. "C-can I get your number."

"Why would you need that?" He asked, turning around.

Taking a deep breath Chan answered,"Maybe I want to go get something with you after my shift is over.

Woojin smiled at him, and Chan learned that maybe some of Jisung's superstitions weren't so crazy after all.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone seemed to be on edge as Felix's appointment came around, Jisung taking the opportunity to poke and prod at his hyung.

"Look, I'm not giving him my number until after the appointment, get back to work" He scolded Jisung who was cleaning the counters.

"We don't have to ask if it'll go well, the guy's practically addicted to coffee," Chan laughed.

"I told you that superstition wasn't crazy," Jisung shouted,"Say it, I was right."

Rolling his eyes Chan agreed,"you were right, just this one time."

They knew how the date went because Chan had actually used the group chat for once and filled them in. Classic dinner and a movie sort of deal, but they were all just happy to see that they're hyung was actually making an effort now.

All of the banter stopped when Felix walked in, Chan and Jisung hiding in the back. "The tattoo is healing well," He said, going to Changbin's work area.

The whole process of getting everything ready was silent, save for the rattling of ice in Felix's cup.

"So, Changbin, your friends seem to be excited," Felix smirked, noting the snickering shadows from the other side of the curtain.

"Sorry, but I kind of need Jisung to be here as well, not the whole time probably 30 minutes, tops," he apologized, glancing at the figures behind the curtain.

"Oh, that's fine, More distractions from the stabbing," Felix said, getting comfortable.

"Jisung, stop eavesdropping and get in here," Changbin shouted as he pressed the stencil onto Felix.

The younger groaned as he walked onto the other side of the curtain. "I already know everything, why do I have to be here?" He whined.

Changbin just raised a brow,"I'm doing watercolor today, what did I do differently than normal?" He said, beginning to tattoo Felix.  

Jisung paled,"Uh you um...."

"See," Changbin cut him off,"Just because you can legally do this doesn't mean you know everything." He chuckled.

Jisung crossed his arms and pouted slightly while Felix stifled a laugh. It only took Changbin about !5 minutes to explain all the different steps and have Jisung repeat them back as he wrote them down on his phone. After that Jisung walked out, going to text Seungmin or Minho. Things had gone fine For a hour, there was casual conversation, okay, mostly flirting between Changbin and Felix. Changbin had actually gotten a lot done and planned on finishing in another hour but, plans change.  

"I'd like to speak to the owner," A man with a gruff voice said. The voice was all too familiar to Changbin and caused him the suddenly stop and put his gun down, earning a confused look from Felix.

When he walked out he saw Jisung about to speak to the heavily tattooed man, but cut him off. "What do you want Hanseok?" he asked coldly, crossing his arms.

Chan and Jisung looked between the two before Hanseok spoke,"What? Is this what you ran away to?" He scoffed,"a couple of rookies and the strictest rules I've seen?"

"Sorry but I'd like to get an income from something other that tattooing gang symbols and dicks all day," He said, voice laced with anger.

Hanseok shook his head,"That's not all we did."

"That's all you let me do, and yes I may be gay but that doesn't mean I want to look at that shit all day," Changbin nearly shouted.

"Is this how you treat the person that taught you?" He said, taking a step closer, causing everyone to flinch. Everyone, except Changbin.

The person in question just scoffed,"I'll treat you with respect if you weren't a homophobic piece of shit that fucking hit me."

Hanseok hesitated and that was all Changbin needed.

"Get out, I have a client, unlike you, if you can come here. Oh wait, you jack everyone's money for weed in the first place," He said, staring at him, glancing at Chan for a second at Chan to tell him to be ready in case things went south.

Hanseok raised a fist before he realized he was out numbered, also the fact that one of Chan's old clients just walked in and they were all scared of him. "This place isn't going to make it 5 years," he scoffed walking out. Changbin noted the flask that was slightly hidden as he walked out.

"Fucking drunk people," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. He turned back to see a wide eyed Felix who scrambled to get back in position. 

Changbin put on a new pair of gloves, cracking his knuckles before continuing with a slight scowl on his face.

"That was awesome," Felix said after a few minutes, "I can't believe that guy was your boss," he said stunned.

Changbin felt whatever anger he had left melt away, all of it replaced with a sigh,"Yeah, there's a lot of guys like him in this industry."

"Good thing you got out of there then," Felix said, going back to bracing himself.

Changbin listed to all the light murdering throughout the shop and a small smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, it really is."

''Not the reaction I was expecting honestly," Felix said, wincing as Changbin went over a sensitive spot. 

"What, you wanted me to fight him or something, he's just my shitty ex-boss who throws a hissyfit because I stole some of his regulars." He scoffed,"He's not getting a big reaction out of me."

"Your really cool," Felix said.

Changbin shook his head,"I'm really not, but thanks for thinking that."

"It's true, he's super lame," Jisung said from behind the curtain.

"Go annoy Chan and Hyunwoo instead,"Changbin told Jisung. He began focusing on all the small details of the tattoo, causing him to go silent.

"Is it over yet?" Felix asked with a clenched fist.

Normally Changbin would be annoyed by that but he was actually almost done," just a few more minutes," he cooed mockingly. When Felix finally relaxed it caused changbin to laugh at how tense he'd been. But that was quickly replaced with a loud "Holy shit," from the younger.

Felix stood in awe as the reflected image was shown to him,"I love it, it's better than I expected." He said cheerfully, "I feel like I need to show someone."   

"I can take a picture of it for you, so you can show as meany people as you want." Changbin smiled slightly.

Felix practically shoved his phone at Changbin,"Please."

Changbin stood back to take the photo, he was surprised that Felix didn't notice the extra button tapping as he handed back the phone.

"So about that number," Felix smirked as he was about to leave. 

"Check your phone," Changbin smirked back as Felix's mouth was open wide.

"Oh my god!" Jisung sounded from the side,"How is the only other thing you're good at is picking up people?"

Changbin just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Felix,"You are going to call that, right?" 

Frantically nodding, Felix grabbed the door handle and was about to leave. "um..bye," he waved awkwardly, leaving the shop.  

Seungmin walked in and looked between the two of them,"So, I'm the only one without any sort of love life." He threw his hands up in defeat.

Changbin had a smile on his face for the rest of the day, and it wasn't because of all the craziness he hated to admit was funny.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungmin was happy for his 2 hyungs, and Jisung, really, but he was a little lonely. Jisung was one of the only people he hungout with on a regular basis. But, he'd been spending most of his free time with Minho and leaving him to feel like a 3rd wheel. He knows it's not intentional, everyone was in new relationships so it would make sense that they spend a lot of time together. 

That feeling was only amplified When Jisung finally got his licence. They had bought a cheap cake to celebrate, but instead of celebrating with 5 people, he had to celebrate with 7. He wanted to be jealous and annoyed, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Seeing Changbin smile at Felix as they all tried to squeeze into the same couch. Or Chan smile not so subtlety when Woojin put his arm around him. Even Jisung, who Seungmin didn't think could get any happier after waving around the piece of paper, kissed Minho on the cheek and his smile grew even more. 

Seungmin wanted that, he wanted to feel anything like that. He was happy to have more potential friends, but they were all connected though the main 3. Chan and Woojin seemed to notice him getting lost in his thoughts and made an attempt to get him out of it. "Seungmin, you know about Jisung's superstitions, right."

Seungmin shook his head quickly,"which one, pink, garlic bread, iced coffee, or something else?"

Jisung smacked him slightly,"You're just saying random words."

"Sure I am," Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Iced coffee?" Woojin said curiously.

"Anyone that doesn't drink it is a little bitch and I can't have my friends dating that type of person!" Jisung shouted passionately.

"Understandable," Felix, the only other addict of the beverage, agreed.

"What?" Changbin said, leaning back.

"How many jerks have you seen drinking iced coffee," Jisung asked.

Everyone thought about it,"None, actually" Woojin said. 

"I disagree, it tends to be the choice beverage of THOSE customers," Seungmin pointed out.

"I'm talking about normal people, not spawns of satan, they need to cool down after crawling up from the depths of hell." Jisung said.

Everyone burst out laughing, each having to deal with a fair share of those types. 

After that they all started talking more with each other until they noticed how late it had gotten, they all separated in pairs, leaving Seungmin alone, again. 

* * *

"Seungmin!" Jisung shouted excitedly, almost running over his friend.

"What?" Seungmin said, slowly backing away, knowing Jisung got loud and sometimes violent when he was excited.

Jisung held up a text message on his phone,"I got my first client!" 

Seungmin's mouth actually opened a little,"You made it," He said at him. Jisung was good, and Seungmin couldn't deny that, but it meant that they would have even less time together as people figured out that fact. 

He was honestly scared, because he was realizing that they had to grow up more, they weren't some teachers pet and the weirdo that got in trouble for drawing on everything. They were in their last year of collage, and Jisung had a future, but did Seungmin? 

"He's young too," Jisung said, a little surprised, "he just turned 20. I asked him if he knew how much this was going to cost him and he said it was fine. Remembwr how broke we were at 20? How can he afford it?"

"Maybe he's like BamBam," Seungmin said,"Just make sure that you don't make him regret it."

"Does this look like something he'd regret?" Jisung said, showing a photo of the sketch he did. It was a bunch of cartoon characters arranged into an orderly blob, it eas thick lines and done in black and white, it looked a little childish, but cool and it would be easy to add onto if he wanted something else.

"Maybe," Seungmin said, hiding his awe.

Jisung's face fell,"Really, maybe I chould go for something with a little less going on, I just got carried away."

"What? No I like it, you should show him," Seungmin said, regretting swashing his friends excitement. 

"Thanks," Jisung looked down at his phone,"I have to go, Channie hyung says they have a bunch of walk-in's." he said running off.

And just like that, Jisung was gone. 

When Seungmin walked into the shop a few hours later, all of them were working, but he noticed that there were a few more people waiting. He walkeed back into the break room and ran into Felix, "It's busy out there, huh?" Seungmin pointed out.

"Yeah," Felix nodded looking up from his phone,"I wanted to take Changbin to lunch but when I walked in this place was packed. In the break I had to talk to him they had so much money in the register."

"So what are you doing now?" Seungmin said sitting next to him.

"Just messing around on my phone and borrowing drawing supplies." he said. Seungmin then noticed the open sketch pad that was next to him.

When the 3 had finally finished, Seungmin and Felix moved out of the way to let them collapse on the couch,"I think we're going to have a lot of extra funds this month," Changbin said, smiling a little.

"I don't wanna clean," Jisung groaned.

"Then come in early and clean then," Changbin said,"That doesn't sound like a bad idea right now."

"I''ll treat you to dinner if you pick coining in early," Felix said, tugging at Changbin's arm.

"Come on guys, Changbin needs to go on his date," Chan said, getting up. "I'll just go annoy Woojin."

"Seungmin, buy me food too," Jisung whined.

"Absolutely not, you just made like 300 bucks." Seungmin scoffed.

"Fine, but can you take me home, Minho dropped me off." Jisung said.

"I'm not going to wait for you," Seungmin said jokingly as he made his way towards his car.

* * *

"I freaking hate collage," Seungmin groaned as he entered the shop, completely forgetting Jisung's client was scheduled for to day. He was right, he was young, probably only in his first semester. He heard shifting to his left sitting in the waiting area. He was slightly older, and slightly cringing at the sight of the younger getting the tattoo. 

"Who is it this time?" Jisung said, taking a break to move his wrist.

"Kang," Seungmin groaned, sitting a seat away from the other person.

"Ha, and you joked about me taking it last semester instead of this year." Jisung chuckled.

"Oh, are you talking about the newest assignment? What does it even mean?" The person who sat next to him said.

Seungmin glanced at him for a second before answering,"I know right, I don't know how he even passed his class," He pointed at Jisung.

The person he was talking to Chuckled slightly,"I'm Hyunjin, by the way," he held his hand out.

"Seungmin," He took his hand and shook it, not noticing the shared glance between his 3 friends. "Are you getting a tattoo?"

Hyunjin shook his head quickly,"Hell no, I'm just here because Jeongin doesn't have a licence."

So that's why he was there, before Seungmin could respond Jisung shouted at him,"Seungminie, You have to get lunch," he reminded.

"Hyung, can you get me something too," The younger brother shouted.

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other before standing up and going to they're cars. "Do you want to just ride with me?" Hyunjin asked when they got outside.

"Sure," Seungmin shrugged his shoulders. Once they got into the car he asked about Hyunjin, and they didn't stop talking until the got out of the car to go into the parlor. putting the food in the break room, he walked out and grumbled,"Sometimes I think you guys would be dead if not for me."

He and Hyunjin continued talking, which was weird, Conversation never really came easily to him and the fact that they had been talking for 3 hours was scary. They eventually got to working on the work assigned to the by the teachers they had in common. "Hey can I have your number, you know so we can continue helping each other?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin choked on air for a moment,"uh yeah," he said blushing slightly.  

"He likes iced coffee right?" Jisung shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"What?" Hyunjin said confused.

"Just answer the question,"Seungmin rolled his eyes, putting his number into the waiting phone.

Hyunjin just laughed,"Yeah, I had some before I got here."

Jisung just nodded in approval and finished up Jeongin's tattoo.

The younger lit up and went to show his brother,"Hyung, look it's so good," he said excitedly.

"Mom is going to kill you," Hyunjin laughed.

Jeongin just smirked,"I'm a legal adult, and she can't lazer it off, so....."

Seungmin laughed,"You sound like Jisung when he got his first tattoo."

"My mom threw so many things at me," He laughed, "I'm glad you like it, but I need to bandage it."

Jeongin went back over to Jisung and sat back down, the excitement still obvious.

After Jeongin paid, the pair left, Hyunjin waving to Seugmin as he did. that left him to fend for himself against his best friend. 

"I don't think Seungmin is going to be single much longer," Jisung taunted.

"Shut up and go microwave your food," Seungmin said, rolling his eyes 

* * *

 Hyunjin and Seungmin continued to talk, mostly about their shared classwork, but then it turned into conversations about their days, and ranting about whatever came to mind.

"Do you ever feel like you're lagging behind?" Seungmin said when they agreed to meet for the first time since Jeongin's tattoo.

"Elaborate," Hyunjin said, preparing to listen intently.

Seungmin sighed,"I'm working 2 part time jobs while tying to stay in school, Jisung has a stable job and the nicest co workers ever. He even get's to graduate before me. Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing that makes me different from him."

"You don't have to be like Jisung, from what you tell me he just got a stable income, you still have time to figure things out, like you said, you haven't even graduated yet."Hyunjin said, comfortingly.

"I guess I'm just jealous," Seungmin chuckled," Everyone I know has found love and, I'm all alone, they were my only friends and now I have to share the attention with 3 other people, I don't see them enough as is."

"What if you weren't the only one who didn't find love?" Hyunjin asked nervously. 

Seungmin raised a brow,"What do you mean?"

"What if.... you go on a date with me and see how this goes," Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Seungmin almost choked,"Are you serious?" He asked, wide eyed

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeah, I mean, unless you don't want to."

"No..." Seungmin grabbed his hand,"I really want to go out with you."

The smile that grew across Hyunjin's face was priceless. He quickly held on tighter to Seungmins hand and pulled him towards his car,"Let's go."

"Oh shit, you meant now," Seungmin said, going along with the pulling. 

Hyunjin nodded quickly,"When's the next time you're free?"

"You're right, let's go," They both laughed at the younger's comment and kept walking. 

This was honestly all Seungmin wanted, it was a side of him that he didn't want to show to everyone, but he wanted to be able to show it to Hyunjin. He grabbed his hand tighter, smiling a little when he was asked where he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading, this was my favorite story to write so far.  
> I always put this but if you want me to write something specific I can, just ask.


End file.
